Sehstörungen
by Sayu Koishimoto
Summary: -Problema de visão- "Porque problemas de visão devem ser solucionados o mais rápido possível, antes que te metam em confusão." DeiSaku


.::** Sehstörungen** ::.

｡

｡

_Dedicada a Thiago_**  
**

｡

｡

"Porque problemas de visão devem ser solucionados o mais rápido possível, antes que te metam em confusão." (DeiSaku)

｡｡｡

É claro que ela sabia que tinha problema de visão, só não tinha tempo de ir ao médico para solucioná-lo. Mesmo sendo uma médica, sua saúde sempre ficava em segundo plano para ela; primeiramente vinha o trabalho e ela _sabia _que era uma viciada em trabalho.

Tinha combinado de almoçar com sua melhor amiga, Ino Yamanaka, que era uma _piranha_, quer dizer, era uma mulher muito desinibida e extrovertida. Sempre que falava com a loira, acabava por ter uma dor de cabeça daquelas, sabia que naquele dia não seria diferente, já que Ino haveria de falar de sua nova conquista, um tal homem chamado Genma.

Suspirando depois de seu quinto turno seguido, ela vai para almoçar, esperando em vão algum descanso. Chegando no restaurante que havia combinado com a amiga, procura por ela, sua visão, um pouco embaçada, encontra um cabelo que é parecido, se não _idêntico_, ao de sua amiga e ela se encaminha para a mesa.

Senta-se sem olhar para a amiga e pega o cardápio, explorando com olhos espremidos, os pratos oferecidos.

-Você não acha que esse restaurante é muito caro, Ino? -pergunta, sem sequer levantar a cabeça para encará-la. Não queria oferecer uma brecha sequer para a amiga começar a tagarelar, era uma mulher muito, muito ocupada. Tudo o que foi respondido a ela, foi _silêncio_.

-Ino? Você não acha? -se recusava em olhar para a amiga, não estava com saco de ouvir mais baboseiras sobre os romances da amiga. Sabia o quanto Ino era desejada, não queria sentir sua auto-estima decair ainda mais. Sim, ela estava com _inveja_. Ino era tudo que Sakura quis ser um dia: bonita, conhecida e desejada. É claro que a mulher de cabelos róseos sabia que era conhecida por sua monstruosa força, que servia para afastar os homens, e por seus conhecimentos como medic-nin. Mas, achava-se tão sem graça, além do cabelos róseos e de seus olhos esmeraldas, não tinha nenhum atributo que fosse tão notável assim.

Ainda aguardando a resposta da amiga, esforçou-se para ler o menu. Realmente precisava ir a um oftamologista o mais rápido possível, seu chakra não podia ser usado para algo tão banal quanto curar _seus_ próprios olhos. Tinha orgãos alheios para recriar e vidas para salvar! Resolveu olhar um momento para amiga, para se certificar de que ela ainda estava viva.

-Ino? -perguntou, apertando os olhos para ver a amiga. O que viu foi um embaçado cabelo loiro, repartido para um lado, e uma cara surpresa. -Você não está se sentindo bem? Tem algo no meu rosto? -perguntou a garota, passando a mão pelo rosto para tirar a sujeira invisível.

A amiga em sua frente apenas a olhava, abrindo a boca para depois fechá-la novamente.

-Ino? Você está surda?! -a garota começava a ficar irritada, seria uma nova brincadeira da amiga? 'Que brincadeira mais sem graça', pensou consigo mesma, esperando que a amiga ENFIM falasse algo.

-Erm... -a amiga falou, a voz um tanto _masculina_. Ouviu-a limpar a garganta, antes de vê-la falar novamente. -O que você está fazendo aqui? -realmente a voz da amiga estava muito parecida com a de um homem.

-Você andou gritando demais enquanto transava, Ino? Sua voz está HOR-RÍ-VEL! -exclamou a garota, suspirando após um minuto e após ver o olhar, embaçado, de ultraje da amiga. -Oras, é a verdade. Parece até voz de homem, Ino! E, estou aqui para almoçar com você! Se esqueceu que combinamos ontem?! -perguntou, sentindo a irritação voltar.

-Minha voz não é horrível! -ouviu a amiga cismar, mas que a voz dela estava horrível, estava. -E, se quer almoçar comigo, ÓTIMO! Então vamos almoçar! -falou a amiga, aparentemente irritada também.

-CERTO! -Sakura elevou a voz, ainda tentando decifrar os borrões na sua frente. -Erm... eu vou querer.... Tak..Takoyaki! É! Takoyaki! -exclamou a garota de cabelos róseos, orgulhosa de si mesma. Percebeu o olhar da amiga em si e sorriu. -E você?

-Ah, vou querer yakissoba tradicional. -respondeu a loira, deixando o menu cair na mesa. Sakura fecho o menu e o colocou na mesa também.

-Mas, Ino, você O-DEI-A yakissoba! -exclamou exasperada. Ela estava ficando cega e Ino estava ficando louca!

-Não odeio não. -ouviu a voz _masculina_ da amiga responder. Bufou de irritação.

-Certo, Ino, se você quer comer, que coma. Não sou eu que vou ficar te ajudando enquanto você vomita. -disse Sakura com uma voz cansada.

-E... posso saber o porquê eu vomitaria? -ouviu a amiga perguntar. Será que ela estava ficando com problema de audição, ou a amiga realmente soava como um homem?

-Você é alérgica. -respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. -Está bem, Ino. Vamos mudar de assunto. -colocou a mão sobre o rosto tentando ver a amiga de um melhor ângulo. -Como vai com Genma? -disse tomando um gole do chá que havia sido servido. Viu a amiga engasgar e começar a tossir. Até mesmo a maneira como Ino tossia estava diferente!

-Genma...? Que Genma? -perguntou a loira, não entendendo mais nada. Sakura apenas levantou as sobranchelhas; será que ela já estava em outra?!

-Você já o trocou?! Ah, esqueça. Acho que não quero saber de seu novo romance. -disse enciumada e fazendo beiço, não era justo que ela mal tivesse um namorado e Ino tivesse uns 1001 amantes! Viu, embassadamente, a amiga sorrir marotamente.

-Com ciúmes, _Sa-ku-ra_? -não havia ouvido aquele tom de voz antes? Seria essa realmente sua amiga? Tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça, apenas se focando na conversa.

-Sabe, Ino, acho que tenho que parar de usar aquele colírio. Eles estão fazendo mal para meus olhos. -confessou a médica, bufando de frustração enquanto friccionava os olhos. Ouviu uma gargalhada em frente, vinda da amiga. -O quê? Não é engraçado, tá? -novamente fez um beiço, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-Você é uma comédia, Haruno Sakura. -abriu a boca para retrucar a amiga, mas viu uma sombra ao seu lado. Quando levantou a cabeça viu outra cabeleira loira, muito parecida com sua amiga.

-Nossa, Ino, você tem até um clone! -apontou para a figura ao seu lado. Sua amiga riu, gargalhou melhor dizendo.

-Sakura, quem é esse? -perguntou a figura do seu lado que tinha uma voz _igualzinha_ ao da sua melhor amiga. Com os olhos arregalados, usou chakra para, enfim, curar seus olhos cansados, e qual a sua surpresa em encontrar o loiro parceiro de Sasori em sua frente.

-E-Eu... -com a boca aberta encarou de um para o outro. Deidara se levantou e sorriu marotamente para a médica de cabelos róseos. Ino deu espaço para ele passar, enquanto Sakura apenas encarava a tudo.

-Foi bom almoçar com você, _Sa-ku-ra_. -ele disse com um sorriso maldoso antes de desaparecer em uma explosão. Tudo o que sobrou para provar que era ele mesmo era um pássaro de argila.

-Você realmente devia ter ido antes ao oftalmologista, Sakura. -disse a loira entre gargalhadas.

Ah, se ela pudesse simplesmente cavar um buraco e se enfiar lá dentro para nunca mais sair...

∽ **O**_wari_ ∽

॰॰॰॰

**N/A: **E então, gostaram? :D

Total comédia ç.ç' Não consegui fazer romance D:

Mas, espero que riam um pouco (espero)

Bem, beijos, até a próxima!

**S.K.**


End file.
